


Две могилы

by Gelbus_team (WTF_Gelbus_2019), seane



Series: Битва Пейрингов - ангст/драма [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gelbus_2019/pseuds/Gelbus_team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Посмертие у каждого из них свое, но встреча их все равно неминуема.





	Две могилы

Лучше умереть от Авады, чем от старости или от болезни, от этой вечной тюремной слабости. Лучше умереть мгновенно, чем угасать день за днем.

Геллерт умер, смеясь.

А потом — через краткий миг темноты — очнулся в придорожных кустах. Мимо с шумом пронеслась маггловская машина. Снега здесь почти не было, и погода стояла куда теплее, чем в горах, но он все равно мгновенно замерз, словно внутренний огонь больше не мог его согреть.

Мир казался странным, тусклым. Пустым.

Сотрясаясь в ознобе, Геллерт поднялся. Еще не рассвело. Маггловская машина с ее фарами давно умчалась в даль, Геллерт смутно различал в темноте смутную массу кустарника, ровное полотно дороги.

Беспалочковый Люмос не сработал. Геллерт перебрал заклинания, а потом вдруг засмеялся безрадостно и сухо. Не мир был пуст, а он сам. Ни единой капли магии в нем не осталось. Он стоял в холодной темноте, тощий старик в тюремной робе, и смеялся сам над собой.

Наконец смех оборвался. Геллерт вспомнил о могиле Альбуса и том британском ублюдке, который возжелал Старшую палочку. Найти и убить эту сволочь Геллерт уже не мог. Но он был обязан выяснить, цела ли могила.

Прорвавшись через колючий кустарник, Геллерт выбрался на дорогу и, обхватив себя руками, отправился искать хоть кого-то. Он утратил магию, но не собственную суть. Ему нужны были люди — маги или магглы, все равно.

Ему предстояло пересечь несколько границ, не имея ни денег, ни документов, ни даже обуви. В Шотландии Геллерт оказался две недели спустя.

Погода стояла сырая. Накинув капюшон новой, лишь дня три назад купленной куртки, Геллерт отправился напрямую через холмы. В Британии шла магическая война, но теперь войны такого рода не являлись его заботой. Магия к нему так и не вернулась.

Все эти две недели Геллерт был словно направленная в цель стрела. Он почти ничего не чувствовал, едва замечал голод или смену погоды, он использовал магглов направо и налево, не обращая внимания на их собственные нужды. Могила Альбуса — вот единственное, что имело для него значение.

Он вышел на берег озера — и увидел впереди заброшенные руины. 

Сдавило грудь. Геллерт долго стоял, слегка сгорбившись, сунув руки в карманы, и смотрел вперед. Каждый вдох отдавался болью.

Он знал, как выглядит противомаггловская защита Хогвартса. Так он маггл? Славно судьба над ним посмеялась.

В этом году ему должно было исполниться сто пятнадцать. Доживают ли магглы до таких лет?

Он побрел вокруг озера, все еще надеясь что-нибудь придумать, как-то преодолеть этот барьер. Потом обнаружил, что идет в противоположном направлении. Повернул обратно — и снова очнулся в той точке, с которой начал свой путь вдоль озера. Весь день до заката, выбиваясь из сил, он пытался дойти до Хогвартса, и наутро пошел опять. Упрямства ему хватало, но противомаггловская защита работала безупречно.

Утрату магии он пережил. Однако невозможность подойти к могиле Альбуса, просто увидеть ее Геллерта подкосила. Когда Геллерт осознал наконец, что приблизиться у него не выйдет, ему вдруг все сделалось безразлично.

\---

Вокзал Кингс-Кросс...

Странная фантазия, но что ж — пусть будет вокзал. Слегка опустив голову, Альбус стоял посреди белого марева, в котором постепенно проступали рельсы, платформы, высокие своды потолка.

После ухода Гарри тут сделалось холодно. Странно, ведь душе уже нечем ощущать холод или жару, голод и жажду. Хныканье Тома затихло.

Обхватив себя руками, Альбус смотрел в никуда. Значит, Геллерт умер. И это случилось не сегодня и не вчера, если в здешнем безвременьи бывает хоть какое-то вчера. Альбус всегда надеялся, что после смерти они смогут встретиться, но, очевидно, в здешней механике не все так просто.

Сияющий, словно бы парящий над рельсами поезд подошел и остановился у пассажирской платформы. Альбус все еще стоял, опустив голову. Потом он вздохнул и поднялся по ступеням в вагон. Может быть, они с Геллертом и в самом деле потеряны друг для друга навсегда, и нужно смириться с этим. Однако Альбус не представлял, как заставить себя смириться.

Поезд тронулся. Белое марево за окном заклубилось. Там, словно в обычном тумане, возникли тени — деревья, дома, смутные фигуры прохожих. Все это казалось вполне реальным — и одновременно очевидно было, что ничего там нет.

В купе горел яркий свет — будто маленькое солнце притаилось под потолком. Все вокруг было сделано из полупрозрачного сияющего камня. И ничто не вызывало у Альбуса ни малейшего любопытства. Он сел и прикрыл глаза. Рассказ Гарри все еще звучал в его сознании — рассказ о том, как Геллерт умирал. 

Поезд набирал скорость. Какой она будет — вечность без Геллерта? Насколько пустой она будет? И нужна ли она вообще такая?

Другой человек, даже самый любимый, не может быть важнее собственной души. Но все же он был важнее. Альбус успел пожалеть, что сел в этот поезд.

И стоило ему об этом подумать, как в тот же миг раздался грохот, словно поезд налетел на препятствие, сотканное из мысли. Альбуса швырнуло вперед, он успел заслониться от несущихся в лицо обломков, а потом белая вспышка поглотила его и все вокруг.

Он вдруг оказался посреди летней деревенской улицы и осознал себя ребенком, который представления не имеет о магии. Балаганные фокусы — вот чем казалась ему магия, да и фокусов тех он еще в глаза не видел, а только слышал, как о них рассказывают. Вместе с двумя друзьями — Тимми и Бобом — он бежал вдоль изгороди, вполне довольный собой и солнечным деньком, когда вдруг за изгородью он увидел девчонку, мелкую, не старше его сестренки Агаты. Девчонка делала что-то очень странное, необъяснимое, и он остановился и уставился на нее во все глаза.

Альбус вдруг все понял, и его затошнило. Одновременно он осознавал себя давно состарившимся волшебником, чью сестру больше сотни лет назад обидели магглы, — и ребенком, который впервые в жизни увидел «ведьму», а потом и ее страшного отца-великана. Ребенок был в ужасе, и отголоски этого ужаса, ускользнувшие от наложенного Обливиэйта, преследовали его потом всю жизнь. Даже в глубокой старости, лежа на смертном одре, он смутно помнил, как чудовище надвигалось на него, чудовище, от которого невозможно было спастись. И с этим воспоминанием он умер.

Альбус очнулся, придавленный обломками. Очень низко нависала над ним деформированная, сплющенная крыша вагона. Откуда-то тянуло гарью.

Он пытался высвободиться, но не сумел. Привычная ему магия в этом иллюзорном, странном мире совершенно не работала. Альбус смотрел в близкий потолок. Словно в клетке, в тюрьме, из которой не выбраться. Становилось трудно дышать, горьковатый серо-черный дым начал заполнять все вокруг. Альбус закашлялся.

Можно ли умереть после смерти?

Единственной свободной рукой он беспорядочно зашарил вокруг. Умирать в этом замкнутом пространстве казалось отвратительной участью. 

Умирать — будто в тюрьме...

Альбус рванулся изо всех сил. И оказался в тюремной камере. Холод, безразличие, тупое отчаяние приняли его в свои объятья. Он увидел дементора, плывущего по коридору. Услышал мысли человека, который медленно здесь умирал.

Человек этот почти не помнил свою семью. Дочь, из-за любви к которой он здесь находился, давно превратилась для него в картинку, нарисованную в детской книге. Радостная девочка бежит навстречу отцу. Было это? Не было? Он не знал.

У него, кажется, были еще сыновья, была жена, однако их имена и лица изгладились из памяти. Дочку он помнил дольше всех, но и ее образ становился все тусклее, все безжизненней, пока наконец не сделался просто нарисованной картинкой.

Тень от решетки ложилась на грязный пол. Персиваль Дамблдор равнодушно смотрел, как дементор приближается к нему — и пролетает мимо. Ничего интересного в этом умирающем дементор для себя не находил.

Альбус понял, что и сам растворяется в этом усталом безразличии, которое владело его отцом. Гарри, Том, война, смерть Геллерта — все сделалось таким далеким. Ариана — единственное, что имело хоть какое-то значение, и за воспоминания о ней Альбус цеплялся из последних сил.

Ариана...

Девочка, которую он не смог уберечь.

Нарисованная картинка выцветала на глазах, мужчина, протягивающий руки к дочери, исчез, девочка, бежавшая ему навстречу, побледнела так, что превратилась в едва различимый призрак.  
И тогда безразличие и тоска окончательно его поглотили.

\---

В маленьких деревнях все происходит совсем не так, как в больших городах. Здесь о происшествиях первым делом узнают местные жители. Полиция и скорая только ехали из Криффа, а миссис Фрейзер уже ворвалась к ним в дом, чтобы рассказать, что старый Маккензи сказал ей, что Том Мюррей сказал ему, что Линда Макнил сказала ему... Проще говоря, речь шла о том, что Марси умудрилась найти единственное место в округе, где торфяные пустоши превращались в настоящее болото, и едва не утонула, а спас ее какой-то чужак. А оказалась она там потому, что прогуляла школу с Линдой Макнил из-за намеченной контрольной работы, и мистер Скотт сказал, что...

Миссис Фрейзер была чертовски многословна.

Пит и Софи, оставшиеся в тот день дома из-за гриппа, оба вскочили. Стул Софи упал, заставив маму вздрогнуть. Она все еще сидела, глядя на миссис Фрейзер расширившимися глазами.

— О боже, — только и сказала мама.

Через пять минут суеты и сумбурных криков они наконец оказались в машине: семнадцатилетний Пит за рулем, пятнадцатилетняя Софи рядом с ним, а заплаканная мама — на заднем сиденье. Надоедливый дождь барабанил по ветровому стеклу. Пит до боли в пальцах стискивал руль.

У поворота на заправку он притормозил, пропуская полицейскую машину, а потом пристроился следом. Но они мчались слишком быстро, Пит на мокрой дороге на такую скорость не решился. Краем глаза он видел, как Софи стискивает руки. Сзади тяжело дышала мама. Все это казалось каким-то дурным сном.

Потом их обогнала скорая и почти сразу же, буквально метров через сто, затормозила. И Пит затормозил следом.

Они высыпались из машины, как горох из банки. Мама закричала и побежала к скорой, Софи всплеснула руками, а Пит почему-то застыл у машины. С высоты своего роста он издалека увидел покрытую черной торфяной грязью фигурку, лежащую на носилках. Марси это маленькое грязевое чучело не напоминало ничем. Это не могла быть его десятилетняя сестренка.

Нет, не могла. Вот черт.

А потом Пит увидел старика, сидевшего на земле возле полицейской машины. Подошел ближе. Старик сидел, прислонившись безволосым затылком к двери джипа. Был он тоже с ног до головы покрыт черной грязью; кое-как обтертое лицо выглядело странно холодным, будто высеченным из камня. Пит в жизни ни у кого не видел такого бесстрастного и высокомерного выражения лица.

А с неба все падал безразличный дождь, и все это казалось нереальным, мучительным сном.

— С девочкой все в порядке, — сказал сочувственно полицейский, стоявший неподалеку. — Ее на всякий случай отвезут в Крифф, но она цела, напугалась только. Оно и понятно.

— А это кто? — спросил Пит.

— Он ее вытащил. Сам чуть не утонул.

Старик даже не пошевелился. Ему как будто было наплевать на то, что его обсуждают.

Пит не мог отвести от него взгляд. Это, наверное, даже невежливо было, но Пит все стоял и пялился как дурак на его босые грязные ступни, и слишком широкие, во многих местах продранные штаны, и свитер, превратившийся в сущие лохмотья, безволосую голову и глаза, серо-голубые, спокойные, казавшиеся очень светлыми на фоне перемазанного грязью лица.

— Бездомный, похоже, — сказал полицейский, понизив голос. — В больницу он ехать отказался, так что я его отвезу в участок. Отмоется там и отдохнет немного.

— Нет, — раздался вдруг мамин голос совсем рядом. — Не нужно в участок.

Пит обернулся. Мама вытирала слезы.

— Вы спасли мою дочь, — сказала она. — Вы спасли ее.

Старик наконец обратил на них свое внимание. Угол бледного рта дернулся будто бы в усмешке.

— Да... — сказал старик. — Поддался порыву.

Выговор у него был — словно у диктора из лондонских телепередач. Такой выговор в шотландской глубинке не каждый день услышишь. 

— Мои дети отвезут вас к нам домой. Мы о вас позаботимся.

— Это ни к чему, — сказал старик равнодушно.

— Прошу вас! — Мама присела рядом с ним, коснулась его тощего плеча. — Вам нужно отмыться и переодеться, нужно поесть. Вы спасли мою дочку, прошу вас, позвольте помочь вам.

По его лицу прошла судорога.

— Прошу вас!

\---

Мертвая девочка лежала на полу. Волосы ее разметались, опустевшие глаза смотрели в никуда. Само осознание ее смерти ударило в Альбуса подобно Ступефаю. Она же только что жила, только что дышала — вот только что!..

Потом он наткнулся на взгляд ярко-синих глаз и невольно отступил на шаг. В этом взгляде было слишком много всего: боль, неверие, промелькнувшая ненависть. И лишь спустя несколько ударов сердца Альбус вдруг осознал, что смотрит в собственные глаза.

Жуткий это был миг. Он видел собственное лицо, юное, совсем еще мальчишеское. Прядь волос прилипла ко лбу. В глазах полнились непролитые слезы, руки бессильно свисали вдоль тела. Палочка смотрела в пол.

Но поднять ее было так легко. Поднять и обратить против того, кто стоял перед ним, едва дыша.

Так вот от чего Геллерт бежал? От этой ненависти, которая ему почудилась — ведь почудилась же, ее не было и быть не могло.

Или Альбус просто забыл.

У Геллерта подкашивались ноги. Его вдруг охватила страшная слабость. Казалось, взгляд Альбуса — единственное, что заставляет его стоять. Сознание уплывало.

«Не сейчас! — успел подумать он. — Только не сейчас!»

Но спорить с накатывающим предвидением было все равно, что пытаться уговорами остановить океаническую волну. Его накрыло и поволокло за собой. Странная это оказалась штука — видение внутри видения. Геллерт оказался в камере — тесной и практически пустой. В узкое окно светило заходящее солнце, по углам толпились тени. Истощенный старик с ироничной улыбкой наблюдал за тем, как постепенно угасает солнечный свет. Геллерт, который был одновременно и стариком, и шестнадцатилетним мальчишкой, и умершим Альбусом, знал, что этот день для него последний. Знал он и то, кто отправил его в тюрьму.

Пятьдесят три года в заключении. Камера, изученная до последнего камня. Ожидание смерти, превратившееся в ожидание свободы.

Шестнадцатилетний Геллерт, обессилевший, измученный своим видением, открыл глаза и снова взглянул в юное лицо Альбуса. Отступил еще на шаг. Повернулся. И побежал.

А другой Альбус — тот, что умер и блуждал теперь по чужим жизням — неожиданно для себя снова провалился в ту самую камеру, к угасающему свету заходящего солнца. Ощутил себя Геллертом, который знал, что скоро умрет, и ждал этого момента, словно подсмеиваясь над жизнью, над смертью и над самим собой.

\---

От машины скорой помощи какой-то человек крикнул:

— Миссис Росс, вы едете?

— Да! Да! — крикнула мама в ответ и порывисто обернулась. Стиснула руку Пита. — Мой сын обо всем позаботится. Пожалуйста, не отказывайтесь. Мы вам так обязаны. Пити, ты понял?

— Да, мам.

Она убежала. Хлопнули двери скорой, и фургон двинулся с места. Подошли еще двое полицейских и промокшая Софи. Кудри ее прибило дождем, и голова казалась до смешного маленькой. Вроде и май начался, а погода была холодная и мерзкая, будто в марте.

Пит все стоял и молча смотрел на старика. Дурная идея — привести в дом бродягу, но они и в самом деле ему обязаны. Черт! Да не просто обязаны, а по гроб жизни. Малышка Марси так и сгинула бы в болоте, если б не этот бродяга. От одной мысли, что Марси могла бы сейчас лежать под слоем болотной жижи, у Пита перехватывало что-то в груди.

— Пойдемте, — наконец сказал Пит.

Может, подействовало то, что Пит не стал уговаривать и причитать, как мама. А может, старик успел подумать и решил, что лучше ему поехать с подростками, чем с полицейскими. Кто ж его знает, что у него было на уме.

Старик поднялся, пошатнувшись. Выпрямился. Осанка у него был дай боже. Бывший офицер он, что ли? Но такие типы не бродяжничают. По крайней мере, Питу всегда так казалось.

В машине старик задремал. Софи вопреки обыкновению уселась на заднее сиденье и всю дорогу заглядывала ему в лицо, исполненная самого трепетного сочувствия. Софи вечно всех жалела, и птиц, и мышей, и первоклашку, споткнувшегося на школьном дворе, и старушку, которая не могла в магазине ценник разглядеть. Теперь она, видно, решила жалеть этого старика. А у Пита от него скорее мурашки шли по коже.

Что-то с этим стариком было не так.

Когда Пит остановил машину, старик проснулся. Взглянул на дом этими своими равнодушными светлыми глазами, молча пошел за Питом, который первым делом отвел его в ванную — куда же еще. 

Отмывшись, старик стал выглядеть еще необычней. Он был крайне изможден, словно узник какого-нибудь из тех лагерей, о которых обычно рассказывают на уроках истории. И оказался очень пожилым. Пит ему лет восемьдесят бы дал, не меньше.

Голова у старика была лысая, как бильярдный шар. На подбородке клочьями росла редкая борода. Пользоваться электрической бритвой он не умел, однако легко совладал с опасной, которую Пит отыскал в шкафчике. Их дедушка тоже до последнего электрические «жужжалки» не признавал. Папа его бритву сохранил и всегда держал в ванной.

Лицо старика, морщинистое, крайне худое, хранило воспоминания о былой красоте. Это даже Пит заметил, хоть на мужскую красоту ему было совершенно наплевать. Этот бродяга чем-то напоминал киноактеров, которые, состарившись, не утратили породы — или чего-то в этом духе. Пит не знал, как бы это правильнее назвать.

Одежда Пита старику была велика, но шмотки Джейка вполне подошли. Джейк тоже был длинный и тощий как глиста.

— Это еще одного моего брата, — рассказывала Софи старику. — Он с папой в Эдинбурге, они уехали матч смотреть.

— А вы? — спросил старик без особого интереса.

— А мы не болельщики! — радостно сказала Софи.

Поев, старик заснул в гостиной на диване. К ночи на такси вернулись из больницы мама с Марси. Все разошлись по спальням, стараясь не шуметь. Проваливаясь в сон, Пит вдруг подумал, что поутру никакого старика в их гостиной не будет.

Но нет, когда все они встали и принялись завтракать, тот все еще спал. Софи долго сидела на корточках рядом с диваном, а потом, вернувшись в столовую, сказала:

— Он похож на фейри, правда? Как будто он генерал, проигравший сражение, и изгнанный за это из Волшебной страны.

Пит тихо фыркнул.

— Пожалуй, — вдруг сказала мама задумчиво. — Очень необычное лицо. Такая в нем гордыня и... Не знаю.

Скрипнула дверь. Человек, которого они обсуждали, стоял на пороге. И Пит подумал, что Софи, конечно, та еще выдумщица, но в чем-то она права. Теперь, умытый и отдохнувший, этот старик напоминал аристократа из тех, что болтаются на приемах у английской королевы. Казалось, будто в потертые черные джинсы и серую толстовку с Терминатором он переоделся причуды ради.

Мама оглянулась и улыбнулась старику.

— Позавтракаете с нами?

— Нет, благодарю вас, — ответил он все с тем же невозможно правильным выговором. — Мне пора. Боюсь только, что мне нечем заплатить вам за одежду.

— О чем вы? Это мы вам обязаны.

Он как-то странно, холодновато улыбнулся. Мама немного приугасла при виде этой его улыбки. Марси, соскользнувшая со стула и уже подобравшаяся бочком к своему спасителю, тоже слегка притормозила. Постояла в нерешительности, а потом все-таки подалась к нему, обняла за талию и вдруг разревелась.

— Я так испуга-алась! Я так испугалась! Я думала, я там умру!

Мама побледнела. Старик стоял, совершенно безучастный, словно ему и дела не было до плачущей девочки. Казалось, он готов был отодвинуть ее от себя как нечто неодушевленное — стул, например, или тумбочку. Чертов мерзавец.

А потом что-то дрогнуло в его лице.

Пит, прикусив губу, смотрел, как старик положил Марси руку на плечо, как склонился над ней, и в этот миг произошло нечто совершенно жуткое и необъяснимое. Глаза старика, стоило ему только коснуться Марси, стремительно изменили цвет.

Вообще-то глаза у него и без того были запоминающиеся — большие, серо-голубые, холодные. Теперь один его глаз сделался карим, а второй, наоборот, посветлел, приобрел какой-то неописуемый оттенок — такого цвета бывает чистый лед в едва начинающихся сумерках. Они ездили в прошлом году в зимний тур по Скандинавии, и там много было именно такого, бело-голубоватого прозрачного льда.

А старик, обняв Марси, тихо сказал ей:

— Я тоже испугался, детка.

Марси подняла к нему зареванное лицо.

— Правда?

— Да.

— А я думала, ты ничего не боишься. Ты же храбрый.

— Все чего-то боятся, детка.

— А ты?

Старик смотрел в ее лицо.

— Не знаю, как тебе объяснить, — сказал он серьезно. — Я очень боюсь никогда больше не увидеть одного человека.

Марси закивала.

— Я тоже, я тоже. Я подумала, вдруг я больше не увижу маму с папой, и Пита, и Джейка, и Софи. 

Старик гладил ее по голове.

— Ничего. Рановато, конечно, для знакомства со смертью, но всякое случается. Близкие люди — это дар, нужно его беречь. Помни, как ты хотела их увидеть. Люби их изо всех сил.

Он выпрямился. Оглядел их всех своими новыми, необычными глазами.

— Мне и в самом деле пора.

Предусмотрительная Софи уже приготовила ему кроссовки — не Джейковы, у того лапища было ого-го, а папины, старые, но еще крепкие. И папину охотничью куртку.

— Ночи еще холодные, куртка вам обязательно нужна. Она вам велика, я знаю, — тараторила Софи. — Но зато тут карманы смотрите какие. Я вам положила бутерброды и термос с кофе. Я знала, что вы с нами не будете завтракать.

А когда за стариком закрылась дверь, мама сказала:

— Господи... Хоть денег ему нужно было дать, куда же он совсем без денег. Что же я даже не подумала...

Она порывисто распахнула дверь, выскочила на крыльцо. И тогда они все трое увидели — как старик просто исчезает прямо посреди их двора.

Пит глупо, нелепо засмеялся. Софи подняла на него сияющие глаза:

— Может, он и в самом деле эльф?

— Или ангел, — сказала мама тихо.

\---

После битвы за Хогвартс прошло пять дней, и это были непростые дни для всех, не исключая и Минерву Макгонагалл. Поэтому, когда профессор Флитвик подошел к ней и сообщил, что у могилы Альбуса Дамблдора вот уже несколько часов бродит какой-то человек, Минерва лишь раздраженно ответила:

— Это не преступление — находиться там.

Но Флитвик не уходил. В его усталом лице читались печаль и тревога.

— Высокий человек, — сказал Флитвик, — очень худой, с безволосой головой.

Их взгляды встретились. Минерва поняла, что Флитвик хочет сказать, и все в ней немедленно воспротивилось этому известию.

— Этого не может быть.

— Я подумал, что лучше нам с вами взглянуть на него.

— Да, — сказала Минерва. — Да, идемте скорей.

После всех этих дней она, должно быть, слишком устала, раз с такой легкостью поддалась необъяснимому страху. Но, раз поддавшись, Минерва уже не могла его обуздать. Из замка она почти выбежала; Флитвик сильно отстал.

Вечерело. Небо на востоке окрасилось нежнейшим оттенком розового — словно в стакан воды упали несколько капель крови. Среди перистых облаков висел бледный призрак луны. 

От озера тянуло прохладой. 

У белой гробницы на коленях стоял человек, прижавшись к мрамору щекой, и медленно, будто лаская, гладил рукой могильную плиту.

Воплощенное горе, но вместе с тем горе настолько интимное, что Минерва невольно замедлила шаг. Потом остановилась. Запыхавшийся Флитвик догнал ее и встал рядом. Вместе они смотрели на человека у гробницы.

Кто это? Неужели Том Риддл, его призрак, воспоминание...

Нет.

Нет, вряд ли.

Человек коснулся напоследок белого мрамора губами и поднялся на ноги. Оглянулся. Минерва увидела изможденное старческое лицо, огромные глаза, высокий лоб. Кто он? Что-то брезжило в памяти, что-то давнее, позабытое.

Человек у могилы кивнул им с этакой небрежностью, которая была свойственна некоторым чистокровным, и аппарировал.

— Это невозможно, — начал было Флитвик. — Антиаппарационный барьер...

— Это невозможно, — повторила Минерва эхом. — Невозможно... Ведь он умер.

— Кто?

— Геллерт Гриндельвальд.

Звучное имя упало будто камень. Внутренним взором Минерва все еще видела, как тот стоял на коленях перед могилой. Сколько боли может выражать такая простая, в сущности, поза.

— Вы думаете, что он жив? Что он бежал? Теперь, когда Альбуса нет... Неужели нам предстоит новая война?

— Я думаю, — сказала Минерва тихо, — он приходил попрощаться.

\---

Альбус долго стоял над могильным холмиком неподалеку от замковой стены. Не имелось здесь ни надгробной плиты, ни камня с надписью, ни воткнутой палки. Через год-другой эту могилу уже будет и не найти. И никто не узнает, где похоронен один из величайших магов двадцатого столетия.

Сеялся с неба бесконечный занудливый дождь. Альбус стоял, ничего не замечая. Могила, безымянная, тихая, незначительная, притягивала его к себе. Альбус опустился коленями в размокшую грязь, потом лег, обнял эту невысокую гряду глины и земли. Закрыл глаза.

Казалось, он проваливался в черноту, в бесконечную пустоту. Будто тело, погребенное здесь, под этой землей, тянуло его к себе, вовлекая в очередную смерть. Альбусу уже не хотелось сопротивляться.

Он не заметил, как прошла ночь. Закат, долго пламеневший за стеной замка, сменился мокрой чернотой. Дождь все не кончался. Наконец чернота посветлела, превратилась в утренние стылые сумерки.

А потом голос, такой знакомый, сказал с легкой усмешечкой:

— Вот уж тебя-то я не ожидал застать валяющимся в грязи. Ну что ты, Ал?

Руки Геллерта подхватили его под мышки и усадили, будто куклу. Геллерт присел с ним рядом, убрал с лица Альбуса мокрые волосы.

Пальцы у него были теплые.

И от этого прикосновения Альбус будто проснулся. Он снова ощутил себя живым. Понял, что страшно голоден, что промок насквозь и замерз, что все тело у него ломит от долгого лежания на холодной земле.

— Давай-ка уйдем отсюда, — сказал Геллерт, приобнимая его.

Они аппарировали туда, где не было дождя. Альбус увидел реку, и склон невысокого холма с ровными рядами зеленой, еще не цветущей лаванды. Всходило солнце.

Геллерт разжег на песке костер, горевший без дров. Вокруг костерка заплясали разноцветные тени, повеяло теплом. Геллерт бросил пару заклинаний: одежда Альбуса высохла, грязь исчезла. Альбус вдруг уловил запах кофе, и в руках его оказалась смешная пластиковая кружка без ручки.

— Что это?

— Маггловский кофе, — ответил Геллерт совершенно серьезно. — Пей.

— Маггловский?

— Он не так уж и плох. Или я просто отвык от нормального кофе.

Следом появились бутерброды. Альбус смотрел в пламя костра, почти прозрачное в солнечных лучах. Он никак не мог решить, в самом деле это Геллерт перед ним — или просто очередное видение.

Маггловский кофе!..

Геллерт, одетый словно магглорожденный школьник. Зеленые кочки лаванды, нежаркое восходящее солнце, шум реки, неожиданное спокойствие, разлитое в воздухе...

Все это казалось нереальным.

— Где мы?

— В Провансе.

Снова повисло молчание. Альбус пил кофе, который и впрямь оказался неплох. Съел пару бутербродов. Геллерт с едва заметной улыбкой наблюдал за ним, потом придвинулся и налил Альбусу еще кофе. Над черной ароматной жидкостью поднимался пар.

— Занятно, — сказал Альбус. — Кофе кажется вполне материальным. Однако не думаю, что мы живы.

Геллерт только плечами пожал. Он выглядел непривычно расслабленным — будто наконец обрел все, чего хотел, и внутреннее пламя, вечно гнавшее его вперед и вперед, не то чтобы погасло, но оказалось под контролем. Впервые он напоминал не лесной пожар, а огонь в домашнем очаге.

Геллерт ли это?

— А что думаешь ты? — спросил Альбус.

Геллерт смотрел на реку. Его профиль на фоне розовеющего неба казался будто нарисованным тушью — ни единой неверной линии, но все же достаточно плеснуть водой, чтобы все уничтожить. Кофе был материальным, а Геллерт?

— Мне все равно, — наконец сказал он.

Его костлявые плечи под смешной маггловской кофтой снова приподнялись и опустились.

— Живы, мертвы — какая разница, Ал. Я думал, что никогда больше тебя не увижу.

Для Альбуса разница была. Он думал о последствиях войны с Волдемортом, о своей школе и учениках, думал о Гарри. Если он жив, он должен вернуться.

Да и Геллерту любовь никогда не застилала все остальное. А это значит, что все может начаться сначала. Ведь то, что стояло между ними, вряд ли куда-то исчезло.

Однако это его «я думал, что никогда больше тебя не увижу»...

Альбус поставил чашку на песок и придвинулся к Геллерту, взял его руку, взглянул на худую ладонь с налипшими песчинками. И так, не поднимая головы, сказал:

— Знаешь... Я ведь побывал тобой. Я был своим отцом, и мальчиком, обидевшим Ариану, и множеством других людей. И тобой тоже был.

Геллерт лишь невесело усмехнулся в ответ.

— О, полагаю, твое мнение обо мне окончательно упало.

Альбус нагнулся ниже и коснулся губами его ладони.

— Я знаю, — сказал тихо Альбус, — что ты чувствовал, когда умирал.

— Это все пустое, Ал. Твоя смерть была похуже.

Альбус слишком хорошо помнил ту ярость, и презрение, и звенящее одиночество — пронзительное, словно зимний ветер в вересковых пустошах. Помнил искреннее и отчаянное «я приветствую смерть».

Он все еще смотрел на руку Геллерта — бледная сухая кожа, костлявые пальцы.

— Нет, — сказал Альбус все так же тихо. — Не была.

Прижался к этой руке щекой и закрыл глаза. Спросил:

— А что происходило с тобой?

На миг Альбусу представилось, что Геллерт мог пережить то же самое — познать изнутри чужие души, прожить обрывки чужих жизней. Возможно, и его жизни...

— О, никем другим я побывать не успел, — ответил Геллерт с легким смешком. — Только самим собой.

Он придвинулся ближе, прислонился к Альбусу, и некоторое время они сидели так и молчали. Наконец Альбус выпрямился и беспечно улыбнулся.

— Пока мы еще материальны, — сказал он, — я, пожалуй, не прочь искупаться. Сколько, по-твоему, лет прошло с тех пор, как мы с тобой вдвоем купались в реке?

— Девяносто девять, — последовал ответ.

Альбус поднялся и принялся раздеваться. 

Мелкие волны облизывали прибрежный песок. Вода оказалась прохладной. Отсвет восходящего солнца дробился в волнах.

Альбус вошел в воду по грудь, оглянулся. Геллерт раздевался, собираясь последовать за ним. Альбус засмотрелся. Эта болезненная, некрасивая худоба, неимоверно бледное тело — а лицо и макушка неожиданно тронуты солнцем. Какое-то время Геллерт явно провел за пределами тюрьмы.

Волосы и борода Альбуса стелились по течению. Геллерт вошел в реку и подошел к Альбусу. Усмехнулся ласково:

— Эх ты, русалочка.

Тела их соприкоснулись в воде — бедра, грудь. И наконец соприкоснулись губы.

Пригревало солнце. Подумалось: а вдруг это лишь причуда умирающего сознания? Что, если все это он видит, пока не отзвучала Авада Кедавра, пока он еще не упал?

Но в сущности — разве это имело значение? Геллерт прав, все это неважно.

Живы они были — или мертвы, но они стояли посреди неглубокой тихой реки и целовались, будто в юности.


End file.
